Vehicle-to-X communication systems which are designed both for the transmission of traffic-related data and for the transmission of various service data, such as weather data, are known in the prior art. Vehicle-to-X communication is based not only on the data exchange between vehicles themselves (vehicle-to-vehicle communication), but also on the data exchange between vehicles and infrastructure facilities (vehicle-to-infrastructure communication). Since the complete electronic processing of all vehicle-to-X messages received by a vehicle is associated with a comparatively substantial computation overhead which is often unfeasible on cost grounds, filter methods are already known by means of which the received vehicle-to-X messages are initially preprocessed.
In this context, DE 10 2008 060 231 A1 which is incorporated by reference, describes a method for selecting different data transmitted by means of vehicle-to-X communication. By means of a data frame, the received data are distinguished by a data filter in the receive device and, for example, are forwarded to a driver assistance system or to an entertainment device. This enables a sorting of the received data before their actual processing. Transceiver devices based on the WLAN standard 802.11a/b/g/n/p are used to transmit the data. DE 10 2010 002 092 A1 which is incorporated by reference, describes a data processing for received vehicle-to-X messages which precedes a forwarding of the messages to the associated applications and systems in the vehicle and their processing by these applications and systems. The data processing may comprise the checking of a data security level of the message and may additionally perform a data reduction. The data reduction causes information relating to specific objects or situations to be hidden and accordingly not forwarded and processed. Thus, for example, information relating to objects that are too far away from the receiving vehicle and information relating to objects that will be reached by the vehicle only after a specific time period are not taken into account. Similarly, many locally close objects with essentially identical behavior are summarized into a situation, e.g. a tailback. The exclusive consideration of objects which are located in the proposed movement envelope of the vehicle is also possible. The data volume to be processed by the individual applications can thereby be significantly reduced.
DE 10 2012 204 880 A1 which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for reducing the computation load in a data security check of data packets received by means of vehicle-to-X communication. Here, the data security check consists in the checking of a signature encrypted by means of cryptographic algorithms, which is associated with a substantial computation overhead and requires the use of dedicated electronics. To reduce the computation load, a preprocessing of the received vehicle-to-X messages is first carried out which prioritizes said messages into different categories. The prioritization can be carried out on the basis of different criteria, such as e.g. the distance between the transmitter and receiver or TTC (time to collision) of the transmitter in relation to the receiver. Only the signatures of data packets provided with high priority are initially checked. If free computation capacity is subsequently still available, further data packets are checked. Similarly, the possibility is described of verifying the content of a data packet by means of environment sensor data, as a result of which a computation-intensive checking of the signature can be foregone.